


2 Fools

by le_american (zanudikkotik)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Naegi isn't very bright, Only humour if you read the fanfic this is inspired by, Yui should be more clear- she is a detective after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanudikkotik/pseuds/le_american
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui is very set on finding out the boy Kirigiri has a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoshichao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshichao/gifts).
  * Inspired by [coffee date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428689) by [Yoshichao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshichao/pseuds/Yoshichao). 



> set in dcmk/dangan ronpa fusion universe of bestie Yoshichao (no dcmk in this though).
> 
> I know nothing of Yui Samidere except what my friend has told me or I've read in her fanfics so here goes nothing...

Everyone always underestimated Yui Samidere but she still did have her own detective network or something like that. She liked to just think she was extremely charismatic. And she always got to the bottom of a mystery. And she had to figure this mystery out- it was a life or death situation. Well maybe only for her but her reputation and skill was on the line.

She took a deep breath and striked a jojo pose. She was ready.

With all the confidence of being the Greatest Detective Alive, she pressed the doorbell.

At least thirty seconds had passed until she heard a frantic shuffling of feet getting near the door. The door swung open- Yui’s excitement bubbled under her skin, and… a mousy boy opened the door wearing an oversized hoodie over which he still somehow managed to pull a jacket over.

“You do know it’s summer?” Yui blurted out.

The boy blinked as a blush set itself on his cheeks and Yui thought _oh_. He was kind of cute, if she were into younger guys except she wasn’t. They might bring out her protective streak but she was still hoping for that white knight to come sweep her off her feet… so she could then steal all his glory for herself. Her one and only true love _was_ justice.

“I’ve got the air conditioning on,” the boy said defensively. “It’s chilly.”

She hummed in response, looking him over. He really wasn’t anything special but he must be it. He was the _only_ male ‘Naegi’ she could find.

“So you’re the one dating my Kyouko-chan?” she exclaimed.

The boy just stared at her- he seemed genuinely confused.

“W-Who? _d-dating?!_ ” he asked, his ears bright red.

“Long hair, really hot and cute? The best girl in the world?” Yui wagged her eyebrows, grinning. “Come on, I know you two are involved!”

The boy tilted his head looking more lost than ever.

“Y-You must h-have me confused!” he stuttered.

Yui paused. She wasn’t ever wrong, but could she be? The boy wasn’t faking, he really seemed to not know anything.

“Weeeell, I might have gotten the wrong person…” Yui frowned.

The boy nodded, looking relieved.

“I guess I’ll go now,” she sulked, her shoulders drooping. She turned to leave and the boy was all but about to close the door when she twisted back sharply narrowing her eyes.

The boy jumped back in something akin to fright.

“What’s your name? Your _first name_?” she asked.

“Uh.. Mokoto,” he answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yui smiled pleasantly, nodded good naturedly and left.

The boy watched her skip down the stairs, wondering about what just happened.  


End file.
